1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a gaming system and method for playing bingo and related games with multiple prizes and/or winners.
2. Background
Bingo is a game of chance played with randomly drawn articles typically having numbers that players match against numbers often pre-arranged in a table, grid, matrix, or array, generally referred to as faces, to make a predetermined winning pattern. The numbers may be printed on paper or cardstock, or electronically represented on a display with the subset of numbers for each play generally referred to as cards or tickets. When a single paper or other playing piece includes multiple cards, each may be referred to as a card face with the group of card faces referred to as a card or ticket. Players try to obtain the winning pattern or number of matches on their faces by covering or marking numbers on their cards as numbers are randomly selected from a predetermined group of numbers, such as 75 or 90 numbers, for example. Once a winning pattern or number is achieved, the game ends. There is no minimum number of selected numbers required to end the game beyond the minimum number of calls necessary to complete the pattern or number in the winning criterion.
Traditional bingo and related games generally conclude the game when the first person achieves a specified winning pattern using the randomly selected or called numbers. The winner is usually required to call out the word “Bingo!” which alerts the other players and game supervisor or caller of a possible winner. Wins are generally checked for accuracy before the win is officially confirmed at which time the prize is secured and a new game is begun. In computerized systems, a win may be confirmed or validated by a computer using a security code or other identifier contained on each card. In this version of bingo, players compete against one another for the prize or jackpot.
Although regulations for bingo and related games vary considerably by jurisdiction, the regulations generally include some requirement that the game must be played to conclusion. This requirement is generally interpreted as requiring a winner or winners. As such, if there are no winners in the prescribed number of calls, players continue to play for a consolation prize. The operator continues to draw balls until someone achieves the winning combination. The consolation prize paid to the next player that achieves the winning pattern or combination. As the number of balls called approaches the total number of available balls, there will inevitably be a winner.
Consolation prizes may be a fixed amount or a pari-mutuel prize based on the total or aggregate number and price of cards or tickets purchased by all players for that game. Payment of consolation prizes may be a significant operating expense for bingo gaming establishments. In addition, because of the uncertainty in the number of calls that may be required for a consolation prize winner, the use of consolation prizes to meet the requirement that the game be played to conclusion may reduce the total number of games that can be played in a given time period and thereby adversely affect scheduling of games and overall revenue for the operator.
Alternative methods of play have been developed to increase participation by creating excitement. Since its invention in 1934, modern bingo has evolved into multiple variations, with each jurisdiction's gambling laws regulating how the game is played. There are also nearly unlimited patterns that may be specified for play. Some patterns only require one number to be matched whereas cover-all games require an entire card to be matched or covered to award the jackpot. Other games may award prizes to players for matching no numbers or achieving none of the specified patterns.
There are many variations of bingo games and even bingo cards. For example, double-action cards have two numbers in each square. However, the most common bingo cards are flat pieces of cardboard or disposable paper that contain 25 squares arranged in five vertical columns and five horizontal rows. Each space in the grid contains a single number, except there may be one or more “Free” spaces, which typically include at least the center space. The “Free” spaces are considered covered or filled from the beginning of the game. For games played utilizing 75 numbers or another multiple of 5 numbers, the letters B, I, N, G, O may be pre-printed above the five vertical columns with one letter appearing above each column to assist players in more quickly locating a called number on their card(s). Players often play multiple cards for each game. For 75 number games, the numbers printed on the card are commonly arranged as follows: 1 to 15 in the B column; 16 to 30 in the I column; 31 to 45 in the N column; 46 to 60 in the G column and 61 to 75 in the 0 column. Depending on how many numbers are in each column for a particular game, the numbers are generally randomly selected from the number ranges above for each column. For example, a standard bingo game may include 25 spaces with 5 randomly selected numbers between 1 and 15 assigned to the B column, and so on. However, one variation randomly assigns the numbers to the available columns. In another variation, sometimes referred to as “U-Pick'Em” bingo, players may be issued three cards each having ⅓ of the total available numbers with all numbers that may be called or drawn included. Players then identify or mark which numbers they wish to play and then cover or mark the selected numbers when a corresponding number is called or drawn. Rather than a predetermined pattern, a predetermined number (such as 5 or 10) of matches to the called numbers determines a winning card.
Various patterns may be used to determine a winner for a particular game. In addition to a straight horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line, many bingo halls consider other patterns as a valid bingo, usually in special games. For example, a 2×2 square in the upper right-hand corner would be considered a “postage stamp”. Another common special game requires players to cover each of the four corner squares. Games may also require two lines (double) or three lines (triple) to win. Combination games may have multiple bingos and/or winners based on different winning patterns or criteria. For example, the players first play to achieve a first winning pattern, such as a single line, to determine a first winner and then continue playing with the same cards and numbers to achieve a second winning pattern, such as a double line or coverall for a another prize.
The called numbers may be randomly selected using various methods for any of the variations of the game. With the expansion of computer technology, electronic random number generators are now commonplace in many jurisdictions. However, some jurisdictions require mechanical ball draws that may utilize a randomly shuffled deck of bingo calling cards, a mechanical ball blower that mixes ping-pong balls with blown air, or a cage that is turned to mix small wooden balls. All methods essentially generate a random string of numbers for players to match to their bingo cards.
In another version of play sometimes referred to as “Quick Shot”, numbers are pre-drawn and players purchase sealed bingo cards that are then matched against the pre-drawn numbers. If a specified pattern is achieved, then the player usually wins a prize according to a prize table. Some versions are played until a player achieves a top level prize, and then new numbers are drawn and the game begins anew. This type of bingo may be played over days, weeks, or months depending on the difficulty of achieving a top level prize.
In “Bonanza Bingo” played with 75 numbers, typically 43 numbers are pre-drawn at the beginning of a bingo session. Players purchase sealed cards that are then matched against the pre-drawn numbers. At a designated time, the caller asks if anyone has a winning pattern or bingo. If no winners are identified, the caller then draws one more ball. This game is commonly played as a “progressive” game, where the jackpot increases as more cards are sold. If no one has achieved bingo after the single ball has been drawn, players then hold their cards for the next session of bingo, which may take, place the following day or following week. During each session thereafter, a single ball is drawn and players may continue to purchase additional sealed cards until someone achieves a cover-all. This version of bingo awards prizes to players who do not have a single number matched from the initial numbers drawn.
Many bingo gaming establishments have a call board or flashboard with called numbers illuminated for the players to see previously called numbers. In U.S. style bingo using 75 numbers, the flashboard is often arranged in 5 rows of 15 columns with the numbers arranged in sequence from left to right. In a version referred to as “Horse Racing Bingo” up to 15 players are randomly issued a number from 1 to 15 corresponding to the top row of numbers on the flashboard. Numbers are then drawn and the first person to match all five numbers in their assigned column wins. This is a fast paced and exciting form of bingo typically played in fraternal organizations.
With the expansion of Tribal gaming across the U.S., there are numerous versions of bingo that emulate the fast action of casino like table games, but utilize the principals of bingo where players mark and monitor grid or matrix cards with chips. Casino games like Roulette, Acey Duecy, and Money Wheel have bingo counterparts, which are permitted to be played under bingo licenses in many parts of the country.
There are several differences between European (or U.K.) style bingo and U.S. style bingo, including the cards, pool of numbers, and winning combinations, for example. European style bingo is generally played by selecting numbers from a group of 90 articles or elements that are numbered from 1 to 90, rather than the 75 numbers used in U.S. style bingo. A typical bingo ticket or card is arranged in a grid having nine columns and three rows. Rather than having a number in each square of the grid, each row contains five numbers and four blank spaces. The numbers and blank spaces are arranged so that each column contains at least one number. The numbers are generally assigned with the first column containing numbers from 1 to 9, the second column containing numbers from 10 to 19, the third column containing numbers from 20 to 29 and so on up until the last column, which contains numbers from 80 to 90. Winning patterns or combinations generally include a horizontal line, two lines, or a full house, which is similar to a coverall as all fifteen numbers on the ticket are covered.
In New Zealand bonus games (Super Housie), often three lines may be claimed—top, middle and bottom. In the UK, however, it is most common for a line game to be followed directly by a two-line game and a full house game, or just by a full house game with the same balls and cards for multiple games.
As previously described, various types of bingo games may use different types of progressive prizes. The first involves increasing a prize amount based on contributing a portion (either fixed amount or percentage) of each ticket sold to the progressive prize pool. Some progressive prize pools are increased per unit of time, such as a day, week, etc. Progressive prize pools may be grouped in different ways, including by winning pattern, days of the week, bingo session (time of day), etc. Some progressive prize games may change the contribution amount after the game starts and/or stop contributions once the prize reaches a certain value.
Another type of progressive game used in bingo and related games increases the number of called balls to achieve the winning criterion for a given prize. For example, a bingo game with 75 numbers may offer a prize of $10,000 for a coverall achieved with 47 or fewer numbers called. If there are no winners the first week, the same prize may be offered in a new game for a coverall achieved with 48 or fewer calls the next week. The number of calls may be increased each week up to a maximum limit that is less than or equal to the number of possible selections and kept at the selected maximum number of calls until the prize is won. Other winning criterion may include matching objects on the player card to form a designated pattern, such as a line, cluster, postage stamp, diagonal, four corners, or similar patterns.
In virtually all keno, lottery, bingo, and slot machines the progressive portion of the prize is split when there are multiple winners. The progressive portion is the current amount of the progressive meter less the amount of the base jackpot. The progressive portion grows by allocating a percentage of every wager to the progressive meter. Thus, when there are multiple winners, the progressive amount is generally split evenly among all winners. For example, a game starts with a base jackpot of $100,000. As players make wagers, a portion of each wager is added to the progressive meter causing it to grow to $140,000. If two people were to win the progressive jackpot during the same game, they would each be paid the base amount of $100,000 in addition to half of the progressive amount of $40,000 for a total prize award of $120,000. Additionally, in many instances the progressive prize is paid on an aggregate basis and would be split evenly among the winners for $70,000 each in this example.
The various styles of bingo and related games generally have some common features. For example, a particular game (i.e. winning criterion) ends when the first winner satisfies the winning criterion. In combined games, play may continue after a first winner, but the winning criterion and/or prize are changed for a second or subsequent winner, i.e. a single line followed by double line, or a double line followed by a coverall. Similarly, because many jurisdictions require bingo and related games to be played to conclusion (in contrast to keno or lotto type games where it is acceptable to not have a winner), if there is no winner matching the winning criterion within the required number of calls, the winning criterion and/or prize may be changed in a consolation game that is played until a winner is determined, for example. Another common feature of the various games, including keno, lotto, and progressive style games, is that multiple winners generally split or share the prize.